Leviathan's Daughter: If You Leave
by GoldenEagle
Summary: A song fic for my series. I don't think I did it much justice, but... It's aftre Match Box 20's new hit, If You Leave


Leviathan's Daughter: If You Leave   
GoldenEagle   
  
I think I've already lost you   
I think you're already gone.   
I think I'm finally scared now   
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong   
  
A man stood, his head drawn high, proud, and yet broken. He wanted to tell himself that he was the strongest person here. A great Zaibach strategist, a man who was planning to attack his own country. Who wouldn't say he was strong, his gaze ice, one arm metal, lips pressed in a thin line? 'She would say that.' He thought quietly. 'She would be the one to tell me that I am weak.' And it was true. He was nothing without her.  
  
I think you're already leaving   
Feels like your hand is on the door   
I thought this place was an empire   
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure   
  
He looked out, over the great capital of Zaibach. All of this was somehow his. And yet... What did it mean? A world of cold, emotionless metal. He sighed, looking at the door she had just left from. Why did she mean so much? She was just another distraction, another person... She was his savior, his life. He lifted his hand and pressed his fingers to his still burning lips, but drew it away quickly as he was met with a cold after touch. He looked at the silver arm, moving his fingers. What was he without her? What was this empire without her? He was only a monster. Zaibach was only a lost cause.  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm just scared - I think too much   
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
Flames licked up, among the city of his youth. The world he once knew, gone, blown away as the wind picked up Fanalia's ashes. For a moment, he thought maybe he could see her, in the flames, her blue eyes that eeri color, her lips pulled up in a questioning smile. He reached out to the flame, but pulled it away quickly, hissing at his foolishly received burn. She had burnt him... She always burnt him...  
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
  
He wrote the letter quickly, his handwriting elegant. He imagined he could say the words to her face. Say that he loved her after a long, extended procrastination. Yet she was gone, long gone, and he knew she wouldn't be coming back. He stopped a moment, looking down at his heavy, inhuman arm. It had been her first gift, however cold that gift may have been. She had given him life, she had shed her blood for him, she had drawn close to him. He closed his eyes, unaware of the single tear that dropped down, staining the note slightly. He could feel her, in him, and him in her. Somehow. He touched the metal of his arm. Her first gift. Her first gift...  
  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
  
Her first gift was his life. The second had been hers.   
  
I bet you're hard to get over   
I bet the room just won't shine   
I bet my hands I can stay here   
I bet you need - more than you mind   
  
Langer had not returned. Folken wondered what ill fortune had become him. Yet, selfishly, he resented not knowing how she had reacted, or if she had reacted, or if she had called out to him. In the back of his mind he heard a small cry, but took it as his own. He opened his eyes. Zaibach was waiting for their hero. He gathered himself, took a deep breath, then braced himself as he stepped into the conference room. It was full, brimming with his fellow associates. And yet he felt like he was in an empty cavern. Alone. He always felt alone.   
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much   
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling  
  
Grey eyes looked through the shadows, seeing her, in the arms of another man. Laughing, spinning, loving life. A life he had forgotten how to love. And then Folken Fanel felt his word crushed, fallen, broken to a million pieces, as her lips met the other man's. He turned. The Fanel was brushed aside, replaced by Strategos.   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone - baby you need to come home   
cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
  
Her lips met his, bitter sweet, tears tainting the moment. He pulled away. "Don't leave me, Persephone. Don't leave me." He opened his eyes and saw her, already drawing away.  
  
"Folken... I must."   
  
"No!" He reached out as she was consumed in flames, her eyes the only thing not flickering in the blaze, that strange blue. "Don't leave me! Not again, not again!"   
  
"With dawn..."  
  
"Persephone!" It was her name that he shouted as he woke, a cold sweat forming on his forehead. He was met with the worried eyes of one of the Dragon Slayers.   
  
"Sir, it's Dillandau..."   
  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much   
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
She stared at him as if he should take her in his eyes, but he didn't. Instead he put his barriers up. She always left... Always left him alone... Broken. "Folken..." Her real voice, her real being, right there, flesh and blood. He lashed out, hurt, destroying her confidence. And in the end, she ran from him. Without her... Without her... He looked down at his cold, gleaming arm... He was... He was a monster.   
  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home   
cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
Nothing... Nothing without her...   
  
cuz there's a little bit of something me In everything in you   
"If You Leave" Match Box 20  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
